


[Podfic] The Rest is Silence

by kalakirya



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Community: Meme of Interest, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of hedda62's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Finch was in the Library multitasking, feeding Bear and forging a research grant while making puns about computer bugs and (Reese was pretty sure) Hamlet; Reese was in the bathroom in his loft dressing abrasions and thinking vaguely about Finch's voice as antibiotic ointment. Or possibly lubricant.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Rest is Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Rest Is Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/764899) by [hedda62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedda62/pseuds/hedda62). 



**Title:** The Rest is  Silence

  
 **Rating:** explicit/NC-17

  
 **Warnings/Enticements:** voicekink

  
 **Length:** 17 minutes 03 seconds

  
 **download** [as an mp3 (15MB) (right-click and save as)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/the%20rest%20is%20silence%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20hedda62.mp3)   [streaming here](http://kalakirya.dreamwidth.org/55820.html#cutid1)  
  
cover by me!  
  
  



End file.
